into the west
by regnrock
Summary: min version av den direkta konsekvensen av andra krigets slut. varning för karaktärer som dör.


Äger ingenting, gör detta för nöjes skull. Hoppas ni gillar det!

**Into the west**

"Avada kedavra!"

Orden som skrikits ut av en blandning och frustration och segerglädje ekade över slagfältet och för en sekund var det ingen som rörde sig. Snape kom ur transen först och passade på att göra slut på sin maskerade motståndare och tog sedan några snabba steg genom skogen mot den lilla gläntan där orden kommit från. Trots att allting gick väldigt fort hann Snape uppfatta massa saker. Hans känsliga luktsinne kände fortfarande spår från skogsbranden som blandade sig med det tunga regnet som fallit under hela striden och förvandlat Hogwarts marker till lera. Runt omkring låg döda kroppar. Aurorer, dödsätare, ordermedlemmar, frivilliga kämpare och flera elever från sista årskullen. Mest var det från Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och Huffelpuff, men där fanns också en och annan Slytherinnare som trotsat sin redan utstakade väg som dödsätare. Snape lyfte tungt blicken och såg bort mot platsen där det nyss stått tre personer. Voldemort hade fortfarande ett uttryck av triumf när han träffades av förbannelsen Potter skickade. Död på marken låg redan Peter med vidöppna ögon, hållande om sin silverhand. Snape stod orörlig när Voldemort föll tungt till marken samtidigt som molnen sprack upp och för första gången på tre dygn visade sig en röd sol. Potter stod ostadigt på stället ett par sekunder innan han rasade ihop.

Det var då det kom.

En smärta flera gånger värre än Cruciatusförbannelsen slog som eld upp från dödsätarmärket. Med ett skrik föll Snape, tillsammans med alla andra dödsätarna, ned på knä och tog sig krampaktigt om sin arm. Smärtan gjorde honom förlamad och han föll bak på rygg.

Innan mörkret tog honom kände han genom chocken av smärta hur hans tårar sakta gled över den alabasterbleka huden ned mot marken.

Hermione såg förundrat hur dödsätaren framför henne föll ned på knä och började skrika ett skärande skrik innan han föll tyst mot marken. Insikten slog över henne som en hink med kallt vatten. Utan att tänka började hon springa fram mellan kropparna. Benen förde henne framåt medan huvudet snurrade och ögonen var fulla av tårar.

"Harry!" började hon desperat skrika. "Harry!" Hon stannade upp och såg sig om. Överallt hade människor från den goda sidan börjat samla ihop sig för att jaga bort de sista dementorerna. Men ingenstans såg hon Harry.

En hand tog då tag om hennes axel och fick henne att skrika och vända sig blixtsnabbt med trollstaven beredd.

"Professor Lupin" utropade hon mellan tårarna och omfamnade honom hårt. "Vi måste hitta Harry" snyftade hon mot hans axel. "Vi måste hitta Harry. Jag vet inte var han är." Hon släppte honom och såg upp i ansiktet som var alldeles vitt med mörka ringar under ögonen. De bruna ögonen blänkte av tårar som han burit inom sig sedan James och Lilys död.

"Hermione" sa han sluddrigt, vilket fick Hermione att uppmärksamma fem djupa sår intill varandra vid revbenen som blödde ymnigt. Hon andades häftigt in.

"Ni är skadad professor." Till Hermiones förvåning log han svagt åt det.

"Tänk Hermione, inte ens när döden är närvarande kan du komma ihåg att kalla mig Remus." Hon såg på honom med stora ögon när han tog sig åt såret. "Det var Pettigrew" fortsatte han lågt. Något mer kom inte. Istället blinkade han sakta och Hermione märkte att han började få svårt att fokusera blicken.

"Remus" sa hon sakta, men avbröt sig.

"Harry är i gläntan vid förbjudna skogen. Jag var här och kämpade mot Peter tillsammans med Harry när Voldemort gjorde sig synlig och försvann mot gläntan. Jag försökte hindra Harry att följa efter, men jag var för svag." Så log han humorlöst igen. "Pettigrew var på väg att göra slut på mig helt när han istället sprang efter Harry…" Orden tog slut och Remus föll ned på knä. Hermione höll på att gå sönder inifrån. Hon slets mellan att stanna hos Remus, springa till Harry eller leta upp sina andra vänner. Lyckligtvis behövde hon inte fatta beslutet själv, för Remus gjorde en sista ansträngning.

"Spring Hermione, han kan fortfarande vara i livet." Hermione kramade honom tafatt.

"Håll ut Remus, jag kommer tillbaka." Och så började hon springa utan att vända sig om.

Dumbledore rörde sig snabbt framåt. Vid sin sida hade han en lätt skadad McGonagall som han stött på, på vägen. En märklig tystnad hade lagt sig över Hogwarts och dess marker. Där det förut hade varit ett kaos med människor som skrikit och dött fanns nu bara en bedövande tystnad och lugn. Svarta sjön låg som en spegel och den stigande solen reflekterade sig i det mörka djupet.

"Är du säker Minerva?" Dumbledores röst var tung av sorg, men där fanns också en beslutsamhet.

"Ja Albus, jag såg Harry springa åt gläntan till." Dumbledore nickade bara och de isblå ögonen var stadigt fästa framåt för att inte fastna på sina skadade och döda vänner han för stunden var tvungen att ignorera.

McGonagall klarade inte av att vara lika fokuserad, och när hon fick syn på familjen Weasley sitta samlade i en ring med sänkta huvuden, kunde hon inte låta bli att avvika från Dumbledore.

Hon behövde inte säga något, han nickade bara och hon skyndade mot familjen. På väg mot den lilla gruppen var också Hagrid med stora tårar som rullade nedför sina kinder och blandade sig med det svarta skägget.

Väl framme tog McGongall ett skakigt andetag och la sin hand på Mollys axel. Hon satt med ryggen mot McGonagall och hade Freds huvud vilande i sitt knä. Hon grät tyst medan hon strök sin son över håret som var mörkrött av blod. Med en obeskrivlig smärta i sitt bröst svalde McGonagall och lät blicken glida över resten av familjen. Mitt emot Molly satt Arthur och kramade krampaktigt om Ron medan han grät så han skakade. De andra syskonen satt tysta och grät också. Några lugnare medan andra kved högt och slog frustrerat med handen mot marken. Två av dem var George och Ginny.

"Jag är så ledsen" sa McGonagall lågt och med orden trodde hon inte att hon skulle klara mera. Familjen Weasley verkade inte ha märkt henne och flera lyfte blicken för att möta hennes. Alla var för slutkörda för att kunna säga något, men en glimt av tacksamhet syntes i de sörjandes ögon. Den enda som rörde sig var Ginny som reste sig och gick runt och kramade om henne hårt.

När hon såg Dumbledore sitta på knä över Harry med tårar glimmande ville hon bara skrika. Men inga ord kom fram så istället sprang hon den sista biten så fort hon förmådde och kastade sig intill sin vän. En enorm lättnad sköljde över henne när hon såg att bröstkorgen rörde sig.

"Harry" sa hon lågt mellan tårarna som kom med ny kraft nu. "Du lever." Pojken med det kolsvarta håret och ett blixtformat ärr i pannan, öppnade försiktigt ögonen.

"Hermione" viskade han.

"Harry min pojk, du gjorde det." Dumbledores röst var tung av en inre smärta som Hermione inte hört tidigare. Försiktigt vred hon på huvudet och såg på det som en gång varit Voldemort. Nu var det bara en hög av vitt pulver, som precis sveptes iväg av vinden. Hermione såg mot den nu blå himlen innan hon lutade sig över Harry igen.

"Allting kommer bli bra nu Harry." Hon hoppades att orden skulle vara tröstande, men istället slöt Harry ögonen och Dumbledore gjorde det samma.

"Harry är skadad Hermione" sa han sakta medan han strök över Harrys hår. Hermione såg från Harry, som hon tyckte såg frisk ut, till Dumbledore.

"Men då måste vi till sjukhusflygeln. Madam Pomfrey vet vad vi måste göra." Hon hade svårt att hålla tillbaka desperationen i rösten. Då öppnade Harry ögonen igen, och då såg Hermione något hon aldrig sett hos honom förut.

Frid.

Hela han utstrålade ett inre lugn som sa att det var över.

"Vet de var unge Mr Weasley är?" frågade Dumbledore försiktigt. Hermione torkade tårarna och försökte få ögonkontakt med Harry, men upptäckte att det inte gick. Han såg tomt mot den blå himlen och Hermione förstod att hans syn måste vara förstörd.

"Jag vet inte var Ron är" snyftade hon. "Jag har inte sett honom på flera timmar."

"Ron är här" sa Harry lugnt. "Ron är här med Sirius." Hermione såg förbryllat på Harry när ljud började höras omkring henne. Utan att hon märkt det hade flera av de överlevande från den goda sidan bildat en cirkel kring henne, Harry och Dumbledore. Längst bak skymtade hon ett huvud med mycket ostyrigt svart hår. Det var Hagrid som gjorde sin väg genom folkhopen och i sin famn bar han Ron. Hermione trodde inte hennes hjärta kunde ta mer när den döda vännen försiktigt las ned intill Harry.

"Nej!" sa hon förtvivlat och kramade hårt om sinvän. Resten av familjen Weasley, McGonagall och en svårt skakad, men levande Remus Lupin stod också i cirkeln nu. Hermione släppte motvilligt Ron och satte sig bredvid Harry igen med blicken fäst på sina vänner. De flesta grät, men bakom tårarna fanns också något som liknade lättnad och hopp.

Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle känna när Dumbledore reste sig och backade undan och lät trion få vara tillsammans en sista gång. Luften hade börjat bli varmare av solen och ljuset glittrade när det träffade pojken-som-överlevde, för att sedan dö, 18 år gammal.

Åter igen ville hon bara skrika ut sin ilska och frustration när Harry tyst sa:

"Gråt inte Hermione." Hon såg ned på Harry. Han hade talat så lågt att ingen annan kunde höra. Innan hon hann svara spred sig ett litet leende på hans läppar och en inre dimma fanns över hans gröna ögon. "Ron och Sirius hälsar." Hermione drog ett djupt andetag och tog Harrys hand i sin. Omgivningen suddades ut och plötsligt fanns där inget annat än hon, Harry och Ron.

"Åh Harry" viskade hon och drog ett djupt andetag. "Hälsa tillbaka och säg att jag älskar den token, precis som jag älskar dig." Harrys leende förblev smalt när han drog ett skakigt andetag. Till Hermiones lättnad såg han åtminstone inte ut att ha speciellt ont. Hon visste inte om han feberyrade eller om han faktiskt såg Ron och Sirius, men det kändes mindre viktigt nu.

Istället la hon sig försiktigt bredvid honom med huvudet vilande mot hans axel och armen utsträckt så hon kunde hålla Rons fortfarande varm hand.

"Harry" viskade hon intill hans öra och försökte inte hålla tillbaka tårarna längre. "Ser du dina föräldrar." Harrys slöt ögonen och ensamma tårar trängde fram och gled längst hans kind.

"Nej, de är inte här" svarade han tyst. Hermione släppte Rons hand för en sekund och strök Harry över pannan.

Hon kände ärret.

Det blixtformade ärret som följt honom hela livet.

Hon samlade ihop sig en sekund innan hon slöt ögonen och kramade Rons hand hårdare.

"Då tycker jag du ska gå och leta efter dem."

Författarens ord:

Vill först bara tacka en kär vän, celi. Du är bäst! Tack för ditt stöd i allt jag gör!

För det andra ska jag bara säga att titeln är tagen från sagan om ringens soundtrack frånkonungens återkomst.

Och glöm inte att det är tillåtet ett ge författaren föda på det här zoot ;P


End file.
